


Summer Heat

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Flying, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Masturbation, Written in 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny asks Hermione to go flying on a hot summer day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 6/11/06

It had to be the hottest summer in years. The heat was practically suffocating and seemed to leave everyone feeling lazy. There was also a warm stillness to the air that didn’t fade even with the best cooling charms. It produced a restless feeling that wasn’t helped by staying indoors where it was somewhat cool. For the last three weeks, Hermione had stayed inside with her books. She had charmed a Muggle fan to work along with the charms so the sitting room felt better than the rest of the house. However, she felt edgy and couldn’t concentrate on her research.

It was Ginny who suggested a swim. Hermione had no real opinion about swimming. She didn’t mind it but it certainly wasn’t near the top of her list of favorite ways to spend her time. When there were books to be read or subjects to be learned, she didn’t see the point in splashing about and doing physical activity that didn’t really have a purpose. However, the idea had gradually become more appealing as the hot days and restless nights passed.

The water could easily be cooled with a few strong charms, she decided, and it would be nice to get away from the Burrow for even a few hours. Wedding preparations, crowds of people coming in and out, the headlines that told of more losses every day, and the awareness, unspoken by all, that everything was different could be stifling. There was fear, concern, anxiety, focus, determination, and confusion all around since Dumbledore’s death. 

She knew that she and Ron would soon join Harry on a quest that would probably end in serious injury or death for one, if not all, of them. Her research gave her comfort because she felt like she was doing something instead of simply waiting for her life to be decided for her by others, but it did little to help her sleep at night. Around Harry and Ron, she acted confident because they needed her to be brave. She was the positive one who believed any problem could be conquered with knowledge and determination. They counted on her to give them the answers that were needed to make everything okay.

In this case, there weren’t any definite answers. Harry had told them everything he had learned from Dumbledore, but there were still so many questions. For them, she was optimistic and told them they’d find the information they needed so they could win. She spent hours reading and trying to find out anything useful, but it seemed so hopeless at times. Her nights were filled with nightmares and death, when she could sleep at all, and the sticky summer heat didn’t help relax her.

It was time to forget it all, to leave it behind for a brief escape, and to try to relax and cool off before she had a breakdown. She wouldn’t be much use to Harry if she was locked up in St. Mungos talking to herself, after all. An afternoon without books and worries might be just what she needed so she could regain her perspective and find something beneficial to their upcoming quest. Therefore, when Ginny had suggested a swim that afternoon, Hermione had surprised her by agreeing.

She was now lying on a comfortable blanket by the pond while Ginny continued to swim. She felt lethargic, enjoying the feel of the sun on her wet skin, and wasn’t motivated to do anything except shift occasionally when her wet swimsuit rode up in back. The afternoon had been spent swimming in the cool water or lying around lazily. Ginny had done a little flying, Hermione had done a little pleasure reading, and they’d eaten sandwiches for lunch.

“You’re going to burn.”

“I used a charm so I should be okay,” Hermione said as she opened her eyes to find Ginny sitting on the blanket. “I always burn in the sun, which is one reason I probably don’t like swimming.”

“I burn sometimes, but usually just end up with a few dozen more freckles,” Ginny told her as she pulled her wet hair back and twisted it to get rid of excess water. “The water feels good, doesn’t it?”

“It’s very refreshing and a nice break from this sticky heat. Freckles are nice,” Hermione decided as she looked at her arms. “I get freckles in random places, like my nose or my wrists.”

“Freckles are annoying,” Ginny declared as she moved to lie back on the blanket beside Hermione. She held up her arms to they were beside Hermione’s and sighed. “See? I look almost tan just because of all the freckles, though I don’t have as many as Charlie, thankfully. That poor boy gets covered in freckles just by having contact with direct sunlight, it seems.”

“I think they look cute,” Hermione said with a smile. “God, heat makes me feel so lazy. It’s taking an effort to not nap in the warm sunlight.”

“Don’t fall asleep or you’ll burn up red like a lobster,” Ginny reminded her. She grinned. “It’s nice to know that someone finds freckles cute. Michael said they were unattractive, but he’s a rude prat so his opinion isn’t important.”

“I promise not to fall asleep. I should probably gather the energy to go for another swim, actually. I’ve been lying here long enough that I’m nearly dry and it’s getting hot again,” Hermione observed as she tugged at the material of her swimsuit, which was now just damp.

“You should fly,” Ginny suggested as she stretched and yawned. “There’s very little in the world as relaxing as flying. You seem stressed, especially for it being summer, so a nice flight over the pond might do you some good.”

“I don’t fly,” Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. “As you well know, I might add. Subtle suggestions and casual discussion doesn’t change that. Flying would be the opposite of relaxing, in my case. I’m not stressed. It’s just been rough lately.”

“Yeah,” Ginny said softly as she looked at the sky. “Nothing is the same anymore. Mum and Dad were arguing the other night about my returning to school next term. Mum doesn’t want me to go back, but Dad said I should to show that we’re not scared of You-Know-Who. Thing is, I _am_ scared. But I’d be scared there, here, or anywhere, I think.”

“I heard that they’re not even sure they’ll reopen Hogwarts. At least, not until after the war,” Hermione told her. “There’s nothing wrong with being scared, Ginny. I think that fear is better than brash confidence or ignorance. If you fear something, you remain alert to what’s happening around you and you try to find ways to conquer your fear. It’s far more dangerous to not be afraid.”

“Is that why you can’t sleep?” Ginny asked quietly. She didn’t look away from the sky, but Hermione knew she was listening and waiting for an answer. 

“I sleep,” she replied as she focused on one particularly large cloud that resembled a squirrel. She sighed as she shifted and tugged the back of her bathing suit down from where it had ridden up. “I just don’t sleep very well. I’m worried about so many things and, yes, I _am_ scared even though I try to be brave.”

“Is it nightmares? I get those a lot. They used to be worse, after my first year at school,” Ginny trailed off before she shrugged. “Over time, they mostly stopped, though, and it’s rare that I even remember dreaming these days. When do I have one of the bad ones now, I’ve found a couple of ways to make it better that help me relax so I can go back to sleep.”

“It’s not just nightmares, though I’ve had those since last summer. I just think too much, I guess, and lying in bed is a time when my mind has nothing else to do except dwell on everything happening,” Hermione decided. “I occasionally take a warm bath, which will usually relax me to a point where I can focus and do something productive even if I can’t go back to sleep. What do you do?”

Ginny rolled her head and looked at Hermione. “Well, when I’m home, I go flying. There’s very little as relaxing as flying, to me, at least. I can just let everything go when I’m on a broom and the wind is in my hair. You really should try it,” she suggested softly.

Hermione made a face. “I don’t like heights and the idea of flying doesn’t relax me at all. If anything, it makes me more tense.”

“I can help you,” Ginny said confidently as she sat up. “I’ve got my broom here, and we don’t even have to go up high or anything. I’d really like to help you relax, Hermione.”

“Ginny, I appreciate the offer but I really don’t want to get on a broom,” she told her. “Besides, this is relaxing even if it is ridiculously hot.”

Ginny looked at her for a moment before she spoke. “I want to show you,” Ginny replied with just a hint of the stubbornness that seemed to run in the Weasley family. 

“Why don’t we go for another swim?” Hermione sat up and pushed her damp hair away from her face. She still felt lazy, but a swim didn’t sound bad, especially compared to getting on a broom.

“We’ll stop if you feel uncomfortable,” Ginny said. “I don’t want to make it worse. I just, I think I can help and I’d like to try. Please?”

“I can’t fly,” she reminded Ginny finally. She hated having to admit there was something she couldn’t do, especially when Ginny was so good at it, but she hadn’t been on a broom in longer than she could remember.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Ginny promised with a hopeful smile. “I’ll be there with you, and we can just hover a few feet from the ground until you feel like going higher.”

“I really don’t know about this,” Hermione said honestly. She frowned at the nearby broom and looked back at Ginny. In a way, she thought that it might be good for her to overcome her dislike of flying because she might have to use a broom during their hunt for the horcruxes. It was the knowledge that it could be necessary to fly and that she didn’t want to slow them down that made her finally agree. “All right, I’ll try. I don’t really see how it’s going to help me relax when I’m worried about falling, but I’m willing to let you show me.”

“Great,” Ginny said before she stood up. She adjusted her swimsuit and smiled as she summoned her broom. “You’ll enjoy this. Just trust me, Hermione.”

“We’ll see.” Hermione was non-committal because she didn’t think she’d be able to relax at all on a broom, and especially not if she was flying.

Ginny laughed as she got the broom into position. “You sound so optimistic,” Ginny teased as she motioned to the broom. “We’re just going to go flying, and I’m going to show you how I relax after bad dreams. If you don’t enjoy it, we’ll stop. It’s low enough that you can keep your feet on the ground. Now come over here and straddle the broom.”

“ _Just_ flying,” Hermione muttered as she stood up. She was glad that the boys had gone into Diagon Alley to spend the day with Fred and George because she didn’t want them to know she’d tried flying, especially if she failed and had to stop if she got too nervous. She had never been fond of heights and flying was even worse because there was nothing to keep her from falling except what basically amounted to a long stick.

She walked over to where Ginny was standing and stared at the broom. Hermione considered telling Ginny that she’d changed her mind, but didn’t have a chance before Ginny spoke. “It’s not going to bite,” Ginny said. “There’s a cushioning charm for your bum so it will feel just like you’re sitting on a pillow. Try it.”

Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled wryly. “This is one time when I really feel like a Muggleborn,” she admitted. “I trust magic and have read dozens of books. I know how flying works, in theory, but it still looks like a stick floating in the air.”

“Well, there are plenty of Muggle things that Dad has talked about or showed us that have me completely confused so I guess this just makes us even,” Ginny decided as she pulled her hair back and nodded towards the broom. “Ready to fly with me?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose,” Hermione said as she tugged the back of her swimsuit down from where it ridden up, again, and straddled the broom. She kept both feet firmly on the ground as she sat down. She gripped the front of the broom as she adjusted her position.

“See? It’s not that bad, is it?” Ginny asked gently.

“I’m only a couple feet off the ground,” Hermione pointed out with a shaky smile.

“You’re also very tense,” Ginny added as she walked around the broom and studied Hermione. She moved her hand over Hermione’s back. “Straighten up. You’re leaning forward too much, which is just going to knock you off balance as you’re adjusting to the broom. It’s good for flying fast, but not so good for a novice.”

Hermione took a deep breath and straightened up. It wasn’t that bad, mostly because she was still touching the ground. Ginny’s hand stayed on her back, moving lightly up and down her spine in a reassuring manner. “Better?”

“You’re still too rigid,” Ginny mused as she moved her hand to Hermione’s neck and then into her wet hair. “Do you trust me?”

“No, I just get on brooms and endanger myself by flying with people I don’t trust,” Hermione said dryly. “My next lesson is with Blaise Zabini.”

“Don’t waste your time. He’s not very good at flying,” Ginny quipped as she tugged on Hermione’s hair before she walked to the blanket. She picked up her discarded shirt and transfigured it into a scarf before she walked back to Hermione. “I’m going to put this over your eyes, okay? I would do a charm to block your sight temporarily, but I want something that you can remove so you still have control. Can I put this on you?”

Hermione frowned as she tried to follow the logic of blindfolding herself while on a broom. She trusted Ginny, of course, probably more than anyone except Harry and Ron, but she liked to understand the thought process behind things. “You think that my not being able to see the ground will help me relax?”

“Right.” Ginny nodded. “It will let you focus on something other than the knowledge that you’re on a broom, maybe.”

“Okay. We can try it,” Hermione agreed finally. She felt foolish for acting like a nervous first year, but Ginny was being very patient, especially considering she had a tendency to be impatient and brusque, so it wasn’t too bad.

Ginny smiled and moved the material over Hermione’s eyes. The broom shifted slightly as Ginny sat down behind her and fastened the scarf behind her head. “Is that too tight?” Ginny asked.

Hermione was startled to feel warm breath against her neck as Ginny leaned forward to speak against her ear. “It's fine,” she told her as she blinked in the darkness. Ginny had been right. The scarf prevented Hermione from seeing anything, which seemed to increase the awareness of her other senses. She could feel the heat of the sun against her skin, the sweat dripping between her shoulder-blades, the fabric of her swimsuit pulling tight across her breasts and arse, the solid ground beneath her feet, and Ginny. 

“I’m going to urge the broom higher now. I won’t go more than a couple of feet, though. Just enough so we’re not touching the ground so you can adjust to that before we go higher or start to fly,” Ginny explained as she moved closer until she was pressed against Hermione’s back. She moved her hands lightly over Hermione’s arms and ribs. “Don’t worry about falling, Hermione. I’ll catch you if you fall. Just relax and let go, okay? Your muscles are so tight.”

“Don’t mention falling,” Hermione muttered as she took several deep breaths and tried to concentrate on the feel of Ginny’s hands. They felt nice, soft but strong, and she was soon breathing normally even when she felt the broom float higher. She had a moment of panic when her feet no longer touched the ground, but Ginny moved her hands over Hermione’s thighs and belly until she relaxed.

“You okay?” Ginny asked as lightly traced Hermione’s ribs with her fingers.

“So far,” she said softly. The gentle touching was distracting her from her anxiety, though she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

“You have such soft skin,” Ginny whispered against Hermione’s neck. She moved her hand to Hermione’s belly, her fingers drifting up until they reached Hermione’s breasts. “Still all right?”

“Ginny, what---“

“I’m showing you how I relax,” Ginny murmured before she kissed Hermione’s neck. “Just relax, Hermione. I’ll take care of you. Is this okay?”

Hermione licked her lips and forgot all about flying when Ginny’s hand caressed her breast. No one had ever touched her like this. Viktor had kissed her and probably would have gone further if she’d wanted to, but kissing was the extent of what she’d been interested in when she was fifteen. Now she was nearly eighteen and had thought about being touched like this for a while, had touched herself while thinking about what it might be like to be wanted.

In her fantasies, she’d never thought about Ginny being the one touching her, though she had thought about Fleur before and even Tonks once so it wasn’t like the idea of another woman hadn’t entered her mind occasionally. This was Ginny, though: Harry’s ex-girlfriend, Ron’s little sister, and the only female friend that Hermione really had. Was it okay to cross that line, especially when she didn’t know what Ginny wanted or, really, what she even wanted?

“I’ve never touched another girl like this,” Ginny said quietly. “I’ve never really wanted to until today. It’s different but nice. Your breasts are bigger than mine and you’re more sensitive. Will you let me show you how to relax, Hermione? If this is freaking you out, I’ll stop because I don’t want to make things weird between us.”

“I haven’t either,” Hermione whispered. “I mean, been like this with a girl or even a boy, for that matter. It feels good but I don’t want things awkward between us, Ginny.”

“They won’t be,” Ginny told her confidently. “We’ll fly and I’ll show you how I calm down after bad dreams. It won’t be weird because we’re friends and we both want this. You need this and I want to help you. Fly with me, Hermione?”

“Okay,” Hermione murmured before she could change her mind or think about things logically. Sometimes you just had to be daring and do something reckless.

“I’m going to urge the broom higher now. I’m also going to pull your swimsuit down so I can touch your breasts,” Ginny said as the broom shifted, seeming to know that Hermione would feel better if she knew what to expect.

Hermione leaned back against Ginny and gripped the broom tightly as she felt them going up. The broom leveled out and Ginny kissed her shoulder before she urged the straps of Hermione’s swimsuit down. She blushed as Ginny eased the fabric past the curve of her breasts, baring them to the sun and Ginny’s hands.

“Let go of the broom, Hermione. I need to get the straps off your arms so I can reach easier.” Ginny eased Hermione’s hands off the broom, holding her as she removed the straps and pushed the suit around Hermione’s belly.

“How high are we?” Hermione asked nervously as she wiggled her feet and felt nothing. Ginny’s hands squeezed her breasts, tugging on her nipples with just enough force that Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

“We’re pretty high.” Ginny nipped at her neck as she caressed Hermione’s breasts. “We’re going to start moving now. I’m going to keep us at a gentle glide, just enough to feel wind in our hair but nothing too fast or scary. Stop worrying about being on the broom and just let go.”

Hermione tensed when she knew they were about to fly but Ginny’s hands on her breasts distracted her enough that she didn’t notice as much when the broom began to fly. She leaned back against Ginny and arched her back, doing her best to focus on being touched. It was awkward to be doing this on a broom. Of course, doing anything on a broom was unusual for Hermione, but having her first real sexual experience while flying high over the Burrow was definitely not something she’d ever predicted happening.

Ginny was confident about sex just as she seemed to be about most everything. She didn’t have any problem knowing what she wanted and going after it. Hermione envied her that self-assurance when it came to life. The only thing she felt that confident about was her studies and learning, which didn’t do much for her except mean she excelled in her classes and gave people another reason to call her names. She knew about sex in theory, had read books and understood the basics, but it was much different to read about having someone fondle your breasts and actually having your best friend’s little sister doing it.

“Stop thinking,” Ginny scolded as she twisted one of Hermione’s nipples hard enough to make her gasp. “You can’t relax if you’re thinking and not focused on how my hands feel on your bare skin or how hard your nipples are or how wet you are.”

“Sorry,” she muttered as she did her best to obey. Ginny’s fingers were rougher than Hermione would have expected. She guessed it was because of flying, since the broom had to be gripped so tightly, especially during Quidditch. All thoughts of calloused fingers fled her mind when Ginny’s hand moved lower. She shifted forward when Ginny's fingers ran along the crotch of her swimsuit. The material was pushed to the side, which made her even more aware of the fact they were flying as the wooden broom rubbed against her arse.

“You’re wet,” Ginny whispered as she squeezed Hermione’s breast and moved her fingers against the lips of her vagina. “Do you want me to talk or do you just want me to touch your cunt?”

“Oh,” Hermione gasped at both Ginny’s language and the feel of Ginny’s finger lightly brushing against her clit. The word would have earned Ron a scolding but it sounded different when Ginny whispered it against her sweaty skin. Besides, it sounded better than vagina, which was far too technical for sex on a broomstick, Hermione decided. “You can talk…if you’d like.”

“I spied on Bill and Fleur fucking and he said the dirtiest things. Do you like hearing filthy words while I’ve got my fingers against your cunt?” Ginny asked in a voice that was very smug and knowing. 

Hermione moaned as Ginny slowly slid a finger inside her. She shifted on the broom, raising one arm up to loosely grip Ginny's shoulder as she moved so Ginny could reach her at a better angle. The wind was warm and blew her hair in her face as they slowly flew in what felt like circles. She was thankful for the blindfold because she could concentrate on the feel of Ginny’s hands on her body without worrying about the fact they were actually on a broom.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ginny murmured as she pulled Hermione back against her and urged her to move forward slightly on the broom so she had better access. Her breasts rubbed against Hermione’s back, her nipples hard as they pressed against the fabric of her swim suit. “What do you think Harry and Ron would say if they could see you now, Hermione? With your breasts pink from the sun, your nipples hard, your body flushed and sweaty, your swimsuit pushed down, my fingers in your wet cunt? You look like a whore, rubbing against my hand wanting more.”

Instead of being angry at being called such a name, Hermione whimpered and her head fell back against Ginny’s shoulder as she pressed down against her fingers. She panted as the wind blew over her nipples and belly, where her swimsuit was gathered. Ginny kissed her neck, nipping and licking her skin as she moved two fingers in and out slowly.

“You’re so responsive. I love the noises you make.” Ginny nuzzled her neck before she admitted softly, “I’m not very good at talking dirty. Can I just touch you and make you fall apart this time?”

“Ginny, stop talking and touch me,” Hermione demanded with a slight whine.

Ginny laughed. “You’re lucky that I find it hot when you get so bossy,” Ginny told her before she shifted them again. “Wanna go faster?”

“Yes,” Hermione hissed when Ginny’s thumb rubbed her clit. The broom picked up speed as did Ginny’s fingers. They moved deeper, faster, and Ginny’s thumb pressed against her clit and rubbed circles as they flew. Hermione rolled her hips as best she could, which wasn't much considering their current location and the awkward angle, and felt the tension build with each touch and kiss. 

“Come for me,” Ginny urged as she squeezed Hermione’s breast and kissed her shoulder. Hermione whimpered when Ginny added a third finger. It didn’t take long before she shuddered and came with a soft moan. Ginny held her as she trembled, kissing her cheek and jaw as Hermione let go.

Hermione turned her head until she found Ginny’s lips. The kiss was tentative, at first, despite what they’d just done, but it soon deepened. When they pulled apart, Hermione reached up and removed the scarf. She blinked as everything became light again, taking a moment to adjust after the darkness before she looked at Ginny and smiled shyly. 

Ginny pulled her fingers out of Hermione and licked them clean, her gaze watching Hermione’s face as she did so. “You taste good,” she said softly. “You also look beautiful when you come.”

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered. She didn’t look down but actually didn’t feel as nervous as she’d have expected at the knowledge they were flying. “But you didn’t-“

“This was for you,” Ginny interrupted. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Hermione said. “I’m more than okay, Ginny. That definitely helped and was more enjoyable than swimming, though I really don't want to explain how my breasts got so sunburned. However, flying still makes me nervous, even when I have such amazing distractions, so can we go back down now?”

“We’ll go back down,” Ginny said with a smile. She kissed Hermione again before she helped her pull the swimsuit back into place.

“You know, we have a similar way of handling bad dreams,” Hermione observed as she focused on the clouds so she’d not look down and panic and concentrated on Ginny’s body behind her. “You use flying and orgasms while I use a warm bath and orgasms.”

The broom dipped suddenly but Ginny steadied it quickly. “You mean, warm baths meant…” Ginny kissed Hermione’s neck lightly and caressed her upper thigh. “I’ve actually never wanked in the bath before.”

Hermione sighed contentedly as she moved her hand over Ginny’s and squeezed lightly. It wasn’t awkward, but it had definitely complicated things because it didn’t seem that either of them wanted it to end with just a one time ‘relaxation’ flight. It wasn’t too long before Harry, Ron, and she were going to leave to search for the horcruxes, a quest that they all might not survive, and there was research to be done and plans to be made. 

However, Hermione couldn’t think of any way more enjoyable to spend what free time she would have than by exploring this complication with Ginny. She looked back at Ginny and smiled. “Perhaps I’ll show you my way of relaxing when we get back, if you want?” she offered.

“I’d like that,” Ginny said quietly, and kissed Hermione lightly before she pulled back and smirked. “You know, you didn’t seem to mind flying with me. I told you that you’d enjoy it.” Before Hermione could reply, Ginny kissed her firmly and flew them back to the lake.

End


End file.
